what's happened to you sam?
by flarey phoenix
Summary: sam's been acting different since she started dating a boy named scott, dan escapes, there is death in this hehehehe im not tell who dies though


What's going on with you Sam

Danny Fenton had noticed a large change in his best friend and secret love, since she got a boyfriend and she had changed a lot, her hair was now longer, she wore long sleeve tops, baggy pants, and her hair was always in her eyes, even her eyes had gone from light purple to shady purple like there was no happiness in her at all, it killed him to see her like this, but what could he do, she'd already reassured him five times that everything was fine, but he didn't believe her, he was going to figure out what was wrong with her even if it killed him.

"Sam? Sam, hello earth to Sam, are you ok?" asked Tucker waving a hand in front of her face, she sniffed like she'd been crying

"I-I'm fine Tucker, what do you want" she asked unemotionally

"Sam, me and Danny are worried about you, especially Danny, he cares about you Sam, more than you know" he said

"Look Tucker I'm fine, there's nothing wrong" she snapped, her hair moved from her eyes and he caught a glimpse of a large bruise over her right eye, but he moved it aside, but he was going to tell Danny when he saw him, which would be in the hallway after the lesson, then the bell rung, Tucker walked out with sam and met up with danny

"So are we on for games night" asked tucker, then Sam's eyes widened

"I've gotta go, now" she said franticly and ran off

"Hey has anyone seen my sam, she keeps getting away" said Scott (her boyfriend)

"No we haven't, right Danny" said tucker

"Right, no go away, and stay away, if you know what's good for you, stay away from Sam as well" warned Danny with his eyes glowing green

"Ohhh I'm so scared, wimp" he said and walked off

"He's going to suffer a very painful and horrible death if he's done anything to Sam" said Danny angrily

"Danny, I think you should go find sam, she yelled at me before and her hair moved out of her eyes and I saw, a very large bruise over her right eye" said tucker worriedly

"What!" he practically yelled, his hands now engulfed in green flames

"Cool it dude, thank god nobody's here, go now, before he finds her, check the park or that hill, you know, you're first fake-out make-out spot" he said

"Ok, thanks for telling me tuck" he said and transformed

"No problem dude, she's like a sister to me, now go" he said and Danny flew off out the roof of the school, sam was on top of the billboard on the hill, looking at the sunset when,

"Sam! Get your trashy arse of that billboard, NOW" yelled Scott below her, she froze scared

"No, leave me alone, you want me, come and get me" she said shaking

"I SAID, NOW!" he yelled

"SHE SAID NO!" yelled a very pissed off ghost kid behind him, he span round coming face-to-face with the angry green eyed halfa, his eyes glowing maliciously green while flickering to a blood red and then back repeatedly

"w-what are you d-doing, here, y-you're only s-supposed to show up in g-ghost, attacks" he stuttered scared

"It's a special occasion, you harmed Sam, I warned you, to stay away, if you knew what was good for you, but did you listen, no" said Danny evilly and angrily

"You didn't, that fenton kid did" he said, and Danny reverted back

"I AM THAT FENTON KID" he yelled nastily

"Oh shit" he stated scared

"Oh you have no idea what I'm going to do to you" said Danny, his eyes now completely red as he changed back to phantom

"DANNY YOU'RE EYES" yelled Sam scared

"Sam, run" said Danny, in a voice that was not his own, but she recognised it from somewhere "Danny doesn't have it in him to kill someone…but I do" he said and she realized

"Dan!" she stated scared

"I SAID RUN" he yelled and she jumped down and ran off as quick as she could, his hands were glowing a deep green, then flickering to red every few seconds,

"Who are you?" asked a terrified Scott

"I'm the thing that keeps people up at night, I'm the thing what haunts your every moment, and I'm the thing that's going to kill you" he said hatefully, then he grabbed Scott and flew him over to the docks

"W-why the docks" he asked scared

"Well for one, I'm not going to kill you, Danny may be a lot of things but, he's not a murderer, and I'm not having him blamed for this, so I'll get something else to do it" and he whistled, a bark was heard, a very loud bark as well, as a large green snarling dog appeared underneath them jumping up with it's claws out (like in shades of grey when it was jumping up at the tree)

"Scott, meet Kujo, Kujo, meet lunch" said Dan hatefully and dropped him, the scene was horrible, blood everywhere, later one a police vehicle found an arm and a leg in the water (disgusting I know) and later found out it was Scott Williams who they belonged to, while Danny (yes Dan is gone) searched for Sam, he'd checked her house and school, and the nasty burger, so he flew home, he fazed through his wall to find Sam on his bed with a tear stained face, she jumped and looked at him

"Sam?" he asked

"Danny, is that you or Dan?" she asked

"It's me, I've bin looking everywhere for you" he said

"Well I thought this was the only safe place, since my parents are on a business trip, and Tucker is out" she said sniffing

"Sam I-"

"He's dead, isn't he" she said

"Yes, but I didn't kill him, not even Dan did" he said

"Well who did?" she asked

"My dog, you remember Kujo right" he said

"Oh right, I bet that was disgusting" she said "I need to go to the bathroom" she said holding her mouth, she ran out, and he could here throwing up noises from the bathroom, he heard a flushing noise and she came back looking, pale

"Sam, move your hair from your eyes" said Danny

"Ok" she said and did so

"Oh my god…" he said shocked, her face had a big scar down the side and a large bruise over her right eye

"Go on Danny, say you told me so" she said, her eyes filled with tears

"Come here" he said and hugged her while reverting back to human, she cried into his chest while he rubbed her back reassuringly, making soft shushing noises

"Don't worry, Sam, I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere" he said softly

"d-do you, promise" she said looking up at him

"I promise" he said smiling at her, she smiled for the first time in ages, up at him; he tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ears, before they new it, they were inching closer, and closer, they're lips met, in Sam's mind fireworks were going off as they kissed, sam felt Danny's tongue run along her teeth begging for entrance, she happily accepted and let him in, they're tongues fought for dominance, in the end Danny won, five minutes after they parted for air, blushing madly,

"Erm" said Danny

"Yeah, erm" she said unsure

"Ok I'm just goin to come out and say this, Sam Manson, I love you" he said, she smiled happily and kissed him again, this time a lot more passionately, after about two minutes they separated

"So does this mean you love me too?" he asked smirking happily

"Of course" she said smirking back at him,

"BUT SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND" yelled a voice behind them, Sam looked terrified, Danny spun round to come face-to-face with the guy that had been kill a few hours before

"Not you again" and he whistled, and Kujo appeared in his room, then he sucked Scott in the thermos and chucked it to Kujo "take it to Walker, boy" he said and the dog barked and disappeared wagging it's tail excitedly.

"Nobody's taking you away from me Sam, I wont let them" stated Danny

"I bloody hope so" she said smiling,

"Now, I need to know, what else did he do to you?" asked Danny with an eyebrow raised

"He, hit me, smacked me with his belt buckle, slashed my arm, and once tried to rape me, that's when I started to run away from him, I kicked him when he tried that, and punched him then ran, I should have told you, I'm sorry" said Sam, her eyes watery

"Don't worry Sam, he's gone and not coming back, since he's with Walker now, he wont be out of that prison for a long time, and besides, if he does, his butt gets kicked by Phantom" he stated smiling

"I love you" she said smiling then she kissed him again.

**How about that, then…if there's any missing G's, the key board is broke, I spilled water on it by accident and it got into the G button**, **and now I have to insert one from the symbol thingy, or spell check it, now review please… nicely.**


End file.
